The invention describes a portable data carrier for a contactless communication with a terminal, the data carrier having an areal light source.
From the prior art there are known light-emitting diodes as spot-type light sources for portable data carriers, such as e.g chip cards, identity cards, credit cards, etc. For obtaining an areal light source on a portable data carrier, there is required a great technical and financial effort for the necessary light guides and optical diffusing disks.